


The Queens of the Court

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [6]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory
Genre: AU, Accidental Confession, Both are unmarried, Corsetry, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Guinevere was sent to Camelot to try and make an alliance by marrying its king, but here she is, spending all of her time with his sister. She likes Morgan, a lot, and likes kissing her as well as spending time with herAU where Guinevere isn't married to Arthur and this happened





	The Queens of the Court

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to write Morgan and Guinevere but then made this a whole au where Guinevere is sent to court to try and woo Arthur to make a political alliance but instead spends all her time with Morgan. It was really fun to write, so I might try another with these two in the au!! I've sort of headcanoned Arthur as aroace here, and Lancelot can end up with Galehaut, so I'm not too worried about anyone else being lonely!
> 
> For the day 6 prompt of kinktober, corset
> 
> I hope you enjoy, all feedback is appreciated!!

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Morgan asked.

“Isn’t what?” Guinevere said.

“Your corset. You don’t need to keep wearing it here,” Morgan said. She certainly wasn’t wearing a girdle, let alone a corset, though she was dressed in more than Guinevere was at the moment. They were sat together in Morgan’s private quarters on a thick, soft rug before the fireplace. 

Guinevere shrugged a bit, and blushed. Morgan had invited the court over to her castle for a hunt, which Arthur and his knights were eagerly participating in. Most of the ladies of the court had gone along as well, either to act as archers or to take more active roles or to simply watch. Guinevere, though, hadn’t wished to go along, so her hostess had graciously agreed to stay behind with her. 

It wasn’t as though Morgan hadn’t seen her dressed in nothing but her corset before, on more than one occasion. Or dressed in nothing at all.

Guinevere had been sent from her parents’ small kingdom to this much larger one, in hopes of her catching the eye of the king. Arthur had welcomed her to court, but he had seemed far more preoccupied with hunting and lawmaking and putting together his warband then spending any time with her. So she had begun to spend time with his sister, Morgan, who she soon became fast friends with, and then something more. Perhaps, Guinevere was still thinking to herself, it need not be Arthur whom she married to create this alliance…

“The corset helps me remember to stand tall,” Guinevere said. 

Morgan nodded, unconsciously shifting so she also sat up a bit, but Guinevere could tell from her expression that the sorceress still didn’t quite get it. 

“Besides,” Guinevere said, and swallowed. “I like the way I look in it.” 

“I do as well,” Morgan said, grinning. She leaned forward, kissing Guinevere again. Guinevere felt the sorceress’ hands on her bare arms, and shivered. She wasn’t cold at all, with the fire so close and Morgan’s own body pressed up against her. “Would you like to leave it on, then?” Morgan said.

“Oh! Yes please,” Guinevere said, blushing. Morgan reached down, removing the rest of the princess’ underthings so she now wore nothing but the corset. Guinevere might have blushed more, or felt embarrassed, but for the way Morgan was looking at her with affection and awe. “You seem to have the advantage, my lady. May I give you a hand?” Guinevere said, reaching for the hem of Morgan’s shift. 

It wasn’t long before she had Morgan fully undressed. The sorceress bent over her, and Guinevere willingly leaned back onto the rug, feeling the soft fabric under her bare legs which contrasted with the support from the corset she still wore. 

“Guinevere, you’re so beautiful…” Morgan said, looking down at her. The sorceress’ long brown hair hung around them both, almost like a curtain shielding them from the rest of the world. 

Guinevere’s own hair, just as long as Morgan’s but a lighter colour, must have been tangled up all around her, and her pale face must have been red from the blushing and her lips pink and swollen from the kissing, but she felt beautiful. Guinevere smiled back up, and traced her hand along Morgan’s chin. “You’re beautiful, my love.”

Morgan stilled a little under the princess’ touch, and Guinevere froze, realizing what she had said. 

“I,” Guinevere began.

“Do you mean it?” Morgan said, voice barely above a whisper.

Guinevere nodded. “I love you, Morgan,” she whispered back.

The sorceress was still for a moment, before kissing her hard on the lips. “I love you, too,” Morgan said, and Guinevere saw that her eyes looked wet. 

Guinevere kissed the single tear that fell. 

“I never thought… I had hoped, but…” Morgan smiled, and shook her head. 

“I too had hoped. I know we’ve not known each other a year, yet, but I was… also hoping that we might make a match? Together, that is,” Guinevere said. She was still blushing; she was sure of it. “An alliance between our countries would strengthen them both, and I had been sent here to find a match, and…”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Morgan said.

“Yes,” Guinevere said, the word escaping like a contented sigh. 

Morgan kissed her again, and this time when she pulled away Guinevere could see that she was crying. “Yes, my love, yes,” Morgan said.


End file.
